


That One "I work in a grocery store and I’m putting new items on the shelf in the refrigerated section and just as I’m putting a new carton of milk on the shelf, you reach in and our hands touch” au

by SecretMaker



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2015 [60]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3939196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I like to pretend I don't know anything about <a href="http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a></p></blockquote>





	That One "I work in a grocery store and I’m putting new items on the shelf in the refrigerated section and just as I’m putting a new carton of milk on the shelf, you reach in and our hands touch” au

5-11-15

Prompt: “I work in a grocery store and I’m putting new items on the shelf in the refrigerated section and just as I’m putting a new carton of milk on the shelf, you reach in and our hands touch” au

Pairing: MakoRin

Rating: T

 

               Rin hated his job. Rin hated everything about his job. Rin hated the building that housed his job, the cold room where the majority of his job took place, the people who constantly pestered him while on the job, the way his boss never really taught him how to do his job, really, just his job in general. It was his turn to restock the milk. Again. It was always his turn to restock the milk. Nakagawa had _never_ restocked the milk, why couldn’t he do it? Nakagawa would probably screw it up, but still.

 

               Rin grumbled to himself about everything that was wrong with where he worked as he sorted milk out by expiration date and fat content. He propped open the first refrigerator door with a crate – which he was not supposed to do, but whatever – and started slipping cartons into the rack one at a time.

 

               Rin continued to grumble as he filled the first three shelves and moved on to the last one for this case. As he slid the first carton in, however, a large hand reached in to grab one, and brushed against his own hand.

 

               Rin’s world stopped.

 

               The spark of electricity that shot up his arm stunned his entire body and mind until he was floating on the sensation of weightlessness and _purpose._ For once in his life, Rin knew that something had just gone very, _very_ right.

 

               Surely this was what it was like to meet your soulmate? The world had turned to a hazy pink color and Rin could hear light music playing somewhere far away. He leaned forward to try to get a glimpse of his prince charming through the milk.

 

               Tall. Tall and gorgeous. Light, fluffy brown hair, big green eyes, a face that looked like it had been sculpted by one of the old masters. Their eyes met, and Rin’s heart stopped.

 

               Now was the moment he had always waited for. His prince was about to say something, declare his love probably. He was about to sweep Rin off his feet, take him away to where Rin would never be unhappy again. Or he was going to say something that would melt Rin’s heart and they would go off to save orphans somewhere in the world, surviving on love alone. Maybe he would propose that very minute; Rin would if he had the chance. Rin leaned forward to hear what the beautiful man on the other side of the milk would say.

 

               He screamed.

 

               He screamed and dropped the carton of milk he was holding and ran.

 

               Rin sighed and grabbed a mop to go clean up the mess. He really fucking hated his job.

**Author's Note:**

> I like to pretend I don't know anything about [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
